<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4 - Sun / Moon by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496327">Day 4 - Sun / Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megarod Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loneliness, M/M, Waiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Rod hates waiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Rod/Megatron (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Megarod Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Megarod Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4 - Sun / Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot Rod hated waiting. He’d never been the most patient mech, even before the war, and having nothing to do was almost worse than actual literal torture. And only <i>almost</i> because, if he had nothing to do, he could go sit with Megatron. His conjunx liked to call Hot Rod his personal star, but Hot Rod thought that was a touch misleading. If they were to liken themselves to celestial bodies, it would be Megatron who was the sun. Warm and brilliant and ever-present, and without him Hot Rod found himself adrift.</p><p>Matchbox had stepped up to lead in their sire’s absence, just as Megatron had trained them, but with medical supplies restricted for the most dire of emergencies and no Autobots in the area to inflict such wounds... he had nothing to occupy him, not even projections of Megatron’s recovery time. And without Megatron, Hot Rod felt directionless, a planet spinning wildly out of orbit after the loss of his sun. He slipped into the operating room Shockwave had commandeered for the project of rebuilding his conjunx’s frame, and his spark clenched in its casing at the sight of Megatron laid out on the table. He looked much better now than he had when they arrived here, his plating a smooth and glossy black, his biolights a strong and steady purple, every micrometer of his frame designed or streamlined speed and brutal strength.</p><p>But still, Shockwave insisted he was not yet ready to be brought back online. There was a new weapon the scientist was designing, something so powerful it had necessitated a full-frame rebuild to ensure Megatron was not ripped apart when he fired it. Hot Rod had agreed at the time, that if a rebuild would be necessary anyways it was a better use of resources to do it immediately rather than repair his conjunx’s damaged frame and put him under for a reformat down the line. He would never have done so if he’d known the weapon would take so damn long to finish.</p><p>“He is stable.” Shockwave droned from his workbench against the wall, not even looking up from his project.</p><p>“I know.” Hot Rod huffed, boosting himself up to sit on the edge of the table.</p><p>“Then you know you are not needed here.” Shockwave turned, and Hot Rod was darkly glad of his empurata helm. It was easier to hate a mech who couldn’t emote.</p><p>“I know you don’t believe in anything but logic, Shockwave, but the rest of us have these things called <i>emotions</i>.” he rested one hand on Megatron’s face, caressing the familiar micro-seams without looking. “He is my conjunx, I want to be with him.” and he had the power to kick Shockwave out of the room, should Shockwave push too far. Shockwave knew it, too, which was certainly the only reason he bowed his helm respectfully. Nothing to do with the history they’d had so many millions of meta-cycles ago, before the war. Before Megatron.</p><p>“Understood, Consort Hot Rod.” Shockwave said, flat and cold as ever.</p><p>Sometimes Hot Rod missed the Senator that his faction’s chief scientist used to be. The mech who had brought him thoughtful little gifts when he purchased Hot Rod’s services, who had been the first to tell him anything about one of his sparklings, even if he’d never given the mechling’s name. That Shockwave, he thought, would never have been so cruel as to keep a mech locked in medical stasis while his sparkling fought for the respect they deserved as leader and his conjunx waited for him to wake.</p><p>Then again, the Shockwave currently working across the room from him would not call his actions cruel. Had forgotten what it was to feel anything at all.</p><p>Hot Rod sighed softly, and looked down at Megatron’s face, rubbing his thumb over the strong line of his conjunx’s nasal ridge, fingers tracing the edge of his new bucket. “Wake up soon, Megatron.” he murmured, reaching back with his other hand to lace their fingers together. “We need you.” he cycled a shaky vent, and bent down to rest his crest against the thick, sturdy plating which protected the base of Megatron’s sensor panels. “I need you.” he whispered, tucking himself up against Megatron’s side.</p><p>No matter how cold the Nemesis grew as they shut down more and more systems to conserve their precious, dwindling fuel supply, Megatron was always warm. Hot Rod’s own little patch of sunlight, always there for him to bask in. And Hot Rod would be sure he was present when Megatron came out of stasis, to return the favour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [<a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose">Link</a>]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>